Rotunda of Olympus (Multiplayer)
The Rotunda of Olympus, the kingdom of the gods, appears in [[God of War: Ascension|''God of War: Ascension's]] multiplayer and acts as a place for a warrior to choose their alliance to a specific god. God of War: Ascension Upon beginning their journey to gain the favor of the gods and become the ultimate champion, a redeemed warrior will awake in Olympus. The circular floor of Olympus has five staircases protruding out of it, four of these staircases lead to a different statue of a god. From left to right the gods are: Ares, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. It is unknown what purpose the empty staircase serves. The warrior gets the choice of which god to align to. To choose the deity, they must go up to one of the statues and accept to pledge their soul in order to gain power. Once the warrior has chosen, he will be given a weapon and made to battle an armored warrior with a silver helmet and blue plume, known as Training Soldier. To start the battle, the mortal will have to perform specific moves in a sort of tutorial against their immortal enemy. After the tutorial has been completed a battle to the death will commence, in which the warrior will be given the chance to practice the skills that they have learnt. If they win, they are allowed to continue on their quest to gain the favour of the gods by entering a small blue ring that teleports them back to Earth. However, the warrior does not have to descend immediately, they have the choice to continue with advanced training in which they will be taught how to use pick-up weapons, magic, and other such techniques. If the advanced training is completed then a treasure of the gods will become available in a white chest. The '''Rotunda of Olympus' is also one of the battle maps of the Match of Champions and Trial of the Gods modes of Multiplayer. When players play in the Rotunda in these modes, there isn't a small path leading to the blue ring to Earth or any staircases to the statues of the gods (although the statues themselves remain there). Instead, if a player or enemy is knocked in these empty spaces left, they will fall and die. The Gods will summon either Cyclops Berserker, or Olympus Sentinel. Trial of the Gods in the Rotunda of Olympus features enemies such as Satyrs, Sirens, Cyclops Berserkers, Hounds (called Wolves in Multiplayer), Amazons and Hooded Gorgons. After killing all of these enemies, the Olympian Sentinel will appear to fight the player(s). By killing him, the match is won. Trivia *If the warrior has Zeus as their patron then the first weapon they will get is a giant sword, similarly, if Ares is chosen a giant sword will also be obtained. There is a spear for Poseidon and a hammer for Hades. *In Match of the Champions mode, the game starts with 4 players but only 2 players while others are disconnected leaving fight two of them to obtain Chalice to gain favor. **If the players are not reach the score 1600 favors while the Gods summons enemy, it will summon again whether the Cyclops Berseker or Olympus Sentinel. *It is currently unknown to what purpose the empty staircase serves at the moment. Possibly a scrapped DLC. Some fans speculate that new Gods would've become mentors. **It might have been for Artemis, who Todd Papy wanted to add to God of War: Ascension but scrapped his plans for reasons unknown. **In one of the "Making of" videos for the multiplayer aspects of the game, a fifth statue can be shown depicting a male with a shield. It is possible this God is Helios *The area in which the statues of the gods stand is quite similar to the Dias in which Kratos and his father fight. It is possible that it is the same place and was renovated later on. **It should be noted that a huge statue of Zeus looks over the arena. This may be the same statue that rests in Olympus during the multiplayer. Gallery rotonda_and_gods.jpg|Rotunda concept art. Ares statue.png|Statue of Ares in GoW: Ascension multiplayer. Hades statue.png|Statue of Hades in GoW: Ascension multiplayer. Zeus statue .png|Statue of Zeus in GoW: Ascension multiplayer. Poseidonstatue.png|Statue of Poseidon in GoW: Ascension multiplayer. empty_0463.png|Empty staircase. Related Pages *Mount Olympus *Redeemed Warrior *Statue of Zeus *Statue of Ares *Statue of Hades *Statue of Poseidon de:Rotunde des Olymps (Multiplayer) Category:Locations Category:Multiplayer's Maps